


Семейные ценности

by Allora



Series: ЗаКольцовка [23]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Эмори всегда сомневалась, что она полноценный человек, как бы внешне ни хорохорилась. Но на Кольце никто не позволит ей в этом сомневаться. Да и поводы для сомнений закончились.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Series: ЗаКольцовка [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/828255
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Семейные ценности

**Author's Note:**

> Очередная часть цикла «ЗаКольцовка», постчетвертый сезон, АУ к пятому

***

— ...И тогда злой король понял, что сейчас принц сдохнет и так ускользнет из его клетки... и потом придется королю его освободившийся труп из той клетки выковыривать... тогда король взял и открыл дверь, потому что ему показалось, что принц уже вот совсем отчаялся и готов перейти на его темную сторону, и решил с принцем поговорить. Но принц его послал, вместе с королевой и королевством, потому что больше всего на свете принц любил две вещи: свободу и себя. И вот когда принц уже почти совсем решил, что лучше нырнет в море, чтобы его сожрал страшный морской дракон, только бы король от него отъе... отстал со своими золотыми горами и городами Света, в его жизни возникла еще одна вещь, которую он с тех пор любит сильнее предыдущих двух: прекрасная принцесса приплыла на волшебной лодке, чтобы помочь принцу свалить от злых короля и королевы... Ну, заснул, что ли? 

Эмори вздрогнула от неожиданного вопроса и перевела взгляд на малыша, уютно сопящего в новой самодельной кроватке, которую Джон вместе с Беллами мастерили почти неделю. Получилась не очень изящная, зато надежная и удобная кровать, которую, как важно сообщил при первой демонстрации их творения Джон, можно будет раздвинуть в длину, когда Роан подрастет.

— Вроде да, — шепотом отозвалась она, а Джон поднялся на ноги и с наслаждением потянулся.

— Интересно, что случится раньше: ему надоест слушать про принца-идиота, или у меня кончатся рассказы?

— Почему — идиота? Нормальный принц, — не согласилась Эмори. — Поумнее многих.

— Думаешь?

— Нууу... — Эмори тоже встала, обогнула кроватку, подошла к Джону вплотную, обняла за пояс, приблизила свои губы к его губам и выдохнула: — Он же выбрал принцессу, а не злого короля.

Джон усмехнулся, притянул ее к себе еще ближе, зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке, и на этот привычный жест ее тело, как всегда, отозвалось по-прежнему не теряющей остроты волной тепла.

— Согласен, тут принц-идиот первый раз в жизни сделал верный выбор, — и поцеловал.

Дальше поцелуев дело не пошло, потому что Эмори все еще оставалась дежурной нянькой, а Джон вообще заскочил на пять минут, занести отремонтированную табуретку — но Роан потребовал сказку, и ему пришлось задержаться. 

Как ни странно, лучше всех сказки рассказывали Джон и Эхо. У него была отличная фантазия и способность любой рассказ превратить в волшебный, а у нее — материнские инстинкты и куча сказаний азгедов, которые она лишь слегка смягчала по требованию Беллами, не желавшего для своего сына кровавых страшилок на ночь. Сам Беллами пытался кормить наследника легендами и мифами из книг об античных временах, но предпочтение малыш все равно отдавал маминым и Джоновым сочинениям. Джон как-то сказал, что в два года ребенок, скорее всего, слушает не сюжет, а голос, и папин пафосный голос во время этих античных сеансов его чем-то не устраивает. На что Беллами слегка обиделся и пару дней с Джоном почти не разговаривал. Эмори же с удовольствием слушала Беллами и его голос, который она любила и пафосным тоже. Приключения «принца» Джона она и так знала, сказания азгедов ее пугали по старой памяти, а вот рассказы о богах и героях древнего Рима были интересны. Роан немного подрастет, и ему тоже станет интересно, считала она, и Беллами ей верил. 

Джон поцеловал ее еще раз и торопливо вышел, бросив на прощание:

— Ночью увидимся!

Со стороны могло показаться обидным, что он так ее оставил, но Эмори-то знала, что он предпочел сбежать, чтобы не сорваться прямо тут, у кроватки спящего малыша. Они с Джоном были вместе уже четвертый год, но до сих пор оба заводились от первого же поцелуя, как в самом начале, когда они еще только привыкали друг к другу, но уже не могли себе представить жизни порознь.

Дверь за Джоном закрылась, и Эмори вернулась к кроватке. Обычно, пока Ро спал, она сидела за столом и занималась рукоделием — вот и сейчас на столе лежало шитье — или читала. Читала не быстро, а потому их небольшая библиотека все еще не покорилась ей полностью. Но сегодня читать или шить не хотелось. Она села на пол у изголовья, поправила на мальчике одеяло. Ро спал на спине, закинув ручки за голову — как Беллами, — и слегка улыбался во сне. Может, ему снились принц и принцесса, а может, он летал вместе с дроном над океаном. В любом случае, выглядел он мирно и спокойно, так что глядя на него и Эмори немного успокоилась.

Последние пару недель она не находила себе места. Иногда ей казалось, что она заболела — но тайком от Джона измеренная температура оказалась нормальной, а отравиться водорослями они могли только все вместе, но смутно нездоровое состояние явно было только у нее. От этого непонятного состояния в голову лезли глупые неуместные мысли и вопросы.

Хари и Рейвен были женщинами скайкру. На Ковчеге всем женщинам, вступившим в возраст деторождения, вживляли под кожу специальные устройства — импланты, предохраняющие от беременности. На Земле некоторые захотели их извлечь, ведь им теперь не требовалось экономить ресурсы, а наоборот нужно было заводить побольше детей, чтобы клан мог развиваться и расти. Некоторые же решили подождать, боялись рожать — как Хари, — или считали, что им еще рано — как Рейвен. Эмори знала об этом и раньше, но только после того, как родился Роан, задумалась: а ведь она, как и Эхо, от зачатия не предохранялась. Насколько ей было известно, Джон, Белл и Монти просто об этом не беспокоились, ведь у них всегда эти вопросы решались за счет женщин. Так вот, Ро недавно исполнилось два года. А Эмори по-прежнему не понесла ребенка ни от кого из своих мужчин. 

Может быть, это было и хорошо. Как ни крути, но здесь, на Кольце, сохранившем и приумножившем все проблемы Ковчега, им не стоило заводить детей. Чем их кормить и поить, чем им дышать и как их вернуть на Землю — слишком много вопросов и мало ответов. 

Может быть, это было правильно — если бы она сейчас понесла дитя, она сама не знала бы, чей это был бы ребенок. Эхо родила сына, твердо зная, с кем его зачала. У Ро есть настоящая мать и настоящий отец, и еще куча любящих тетушек и дядюшек, но главное — отец. А кого стал бы называть папой ее ребенок? 

Может быть, ей вообще не стоит иметь детей. Ведь у нее дрянная кровь. Эмори вовсе не желала своему еще не зачатому малышу повторения ее собственной судьбы. Ей еще повезло, что испорченную руку довольно легко прятать. А если она родит урода, на которого будет страшно взглянуть? Она видела таких среди фрикдрен, и хотя принимала их как обычных людей, но понимала, отчего шарахаются другие.

Все это так. Когда-то Эмори даже не пробовала примерять себя на роль матери — какое там, ей бы выжить, саму себя прокормить и увернуться от тех, кто считал, что фрикдрены должны быть истреблены... да и кто захотел бы зачать с ней детей? Даже думать об этом было бы смешно. 

Но потом в ее жизни появился Джон. И неожиданно оказалось, что для него она женщина, способная любить и быть любимой, желанной и прекрасной. Однажды Джон сказал, что она — воплощение какой-то древней богини, сошедшей на землю, чтобы подарить ему счастье. Он был романтиком, ее Джон, хоть по нему сразу и не скажешь. А еще он был мужчиной. Здоровым, красивым, умным и сильным, способным любить не одну женщину и не одну сделать счастливой. Еще на Земле Эмори усвоила одну вещь: такие как он, Беллами и Монти обязаны продлевать свой род, чтобы следующие поколения рождались такими же сильными, красивыми и умными. А такие как она, наоборот, должны оставаться в стороне и даже от себе подобных детей не иметь — а может, и особенно от себе подобных. Потому что уродство не должно плодиться.

Хари сказала, что не знает, как определить, бесплодна ли женщина — если только опытным путем. Она так и не поняла, о чем на самом деле спрашивала Эмори, и хорошо — зато честно ответила, не стала успокаивать и утешать. Потому что опытный путь показал, что у Эмори, скорее всего, и правда детей быть не может. И все было бы хорошо, она почти успокоила себя, почти убедила, что все правильно, природа сама позаботилась о том, чтобы она могла не бояться родить урода. Но... Джон так смотрел на Ро, когда думал, что никто не замечает... Эмори видела, как он наблюдает за мальчиком, когда тот спит, как улыбается, когда тот что-то рассказывает ему на своем детском языке, а он отвечает — на обычном, Джон никогда не делал различий между взрослыми и Ро, говорил с ним как с остальными, как с равным, — и малыш слушает, словно понимает каждое слово. Видела, как гордится Джон первыми шагами Ро, как будто это был его собственный ребенок. Слышала, как меняется, смягчаясь, его голос, когда он рассказывает эти свои сказки на ночь. Видела, слышала и понимала, что Джон стал бы отличным отцом для собственного ребенка. Но она не могла ему такого счастья подарить. Он и не просил, даже не заикался, может, и не думал об этом вовсе. Только Эмори чувствовала, что ему это нужно. 

И что с этим делать, она не знала. Как сказать своему мужчине, что он никогда не станет отцом. По крайней мере, с Эмори.

Ро глубоко вздохнул во сне, и вдруг повернулся на бок, лицом к ней. Она испугалась, что может разбудить, если будет так пристально смотреть и дышать тут рядом, и отошла к столу, где оставила недошитую маленькую рубашку — недавно придумала, как сделать одежду для быстро растущего мальчика, без застежек, такую, чтобы размер можно было уменьшать и увеличивать. И теперь стоило поторопиться, пока Ро не перерос и это, недошитое.

***

В жизни Мерфи случались вещи, о которых он не то чтобы сожалел, но которых не допустил бы при других обстоятельствах, и которые могли висеть потом тяжелым грузом на душе. Например, позволить Беллами заметить, что с ним что-то не так и, размякнув в постели, сболтнуть про навалившуюся со страшной силой тоску по Земле. 

Правда, вот как раз это даже помогло. Они тогда долго говорили, и Мерфи прекрасно понимал, что тупо поддается на умение Беллами толкать «мотивационные речуги», но не сопротивлялся. Потому что Беллами был прав — у них нет другого выхода, кроме как смириться и ждать, когда закончатся эти бесконечные пять лет, терпеливо проживая каждый день и каждую ночь, сосредоточившись на ежедневных делах и друг на друге. И еще он был прав в том, что уходить от друзей, изображая разочаровавшегося в жизни отшельника, это верный путь к большим проблемам: когда весь мир сосредоточен в такой маленькой компании, любая выпавшая деталь может сломать весь механизм. И такой деталью чуть не стал Мерфи. 

Когда-то, в самом начале, он сам объяснял это Беллами. Тогда он напирал на то, что Беллами — их лидер, и от него зависят все. А теперь Беллами сказал ему почти то же самое: что от Мерфи давно зависят ничуть не меньше, а то и больше, что он стал самой прочной связующей нитью между ними всеми... наверное, был прав. Так вышло, хотя Мерфи никогда на эту роль не рвался, но что было делать, если в начале у всех поочередно опускались руки, и даже Беллами не мог подобрать нужных слов для каждого, потому что сам метался в тоске и печали. И только Мерфи не мог понять, что с ними всеми — они спаслись, выжили, и у них есть шанс жить и дальше, и не так уж плохо, неужели этого мало? Ему тогда удалось всех растолкать, как сказал Беллами. А потом и соединить, помогая разобраться в себе и друг с другом. Даже сам Беллами не смог бы это сделать лучше, по его собственным словам.

Не верить ему у Мерфи не было причин, и еще год назад он был бы доволен — надо же, эгоистичный таракан Джон Мерфи всем пригодился и стал нужным и полезным, и ему об этом даже сообщили... Сейчас он только вяло удивился этому факту. Гораздо больше его впечатлили личные откровения Беллами о том, что у него к Мерфи были какие-то чувства задолго до Кольца. Помимо раздражения и глупой ненависти.

Хотя это было похоже на упертого гордеца Блейка, только что получившего свободу, сестру и власть над сотней малолетних хулиганов: как это, вдруг признать, что какой-то наглый пацан со дна Ковчега ему внезапно стал небезразличен и вообще как-то нужен? С чего бы... Проще изо всех сил доказывать обратное и пацану, и окружающим, и самому себе. Так что на откровения Беллами развело только здесь, спустя почти два года после того, как они впервые поцеловались. Почему-то Мерфи ему поверил, что дурная влюбленность изначально была взаимной, хоть и непризнанной, и это его согрело. Хотя, вообще-то, должно было разозлить — мог бы и раньше сказать! — но злиться на своего упрямого осла он уже давно разучился. 

Как бы то ни было, но после той ночи даже разъедающая душу непривычная тоска по утерянной Земле как-то поутихла. Беллами снова был прав — тоскуют все. А когда печаль разделена на семерых, и все всё понимают, это гораздо легче, чем тащить груз в себе, молча и в одиночку.

Но был у Мерфи один груз, который никто не мог помочь ему нести. Поначалу он вообще об этой стороне жизни не задумывался, как-то было не до того, и даже когда появились первые звоночки — беременность Эхо, рождение Роана, — ему было некогда заниматься размышлениями, слишком много ответственности на нем в тот момент висело. Но время шло, Роан рос, жизнь входила в привычную колею, и звоночки стали слышнее.

Эмори ему ничего не говорила. Она с удовольствием возилась с малышом, который уже какое-то время ее имя — единственное из всех — произносил почти полностью, лишь слегка «проглатывая» звук «р». У них была полностью взаимная любовь, и Мерфи только удивлялся, как это Эхо еще не взревновала. Впрочем, они все, кажется, напрочь разучились ревновать за эти месяцы совместной во всех смыслах жизни. 

Но иногда Мерфи замечал, как Эмори смотрит на мальчика, уснувшего у нее на руках или перебирающего самодельные игрушки на кровати, или на Эхо, когда та кормила Роана, не стесняясь не только Эмори, но и Мерфи — а чего он там не видел, и как врач, и как любовник. А недавно случайно услышал не предназначенный для его ушей тихий разговор в столовой, во время дежурства Харпер. Эмори спросила, как можно узнать, бесплодна ли женщина. Ответа Мерфи ждать не стал. Он догадывался, что вряд ли Харпер знает больше него, а он не знал — как. Кроме как опытным путем. Который пока что давал в этом смысле неутешительный результат для Эмори. 

Самого Мерфи до сих пор этот вопрос не тревожил, просто потому, что не тревожил. Он даже не задумывался, как это — быть отцом. Да и зачем ему было думать над отцовством тогда, когда на нем и так лежало ответственности больше, чем он когда-нибудь на себя брал? От него зависел не один человек и не двое, а семеро, один из которых был растущим младенцем, и никто, кроме Беллами, даже приблизительно не понимал, чего от него можно ждать. Но Мерфи был вроде как местный медик и чувствовал, что он-то обязан и понимать, и предвидеть, и помогать, если что пойдет не так. Так что только вот своего младенца ему сейчас не хватало для полного счастья.

Поэтому он долго не осознавал, что странного во взгляде Эмори на Роана, пока не услышал ее вопрос, обращенный не к нему. И только тогда его стукнуло: а ведь правда. Вопросы предохранения не приходили ему в голову, как и остальным, хотя материалов о репродуктивной системе человека он начитался достаточно, когда наблюдал за Эхо и ждал родов, — все, что нашел. Но как-то вот к себе и Эмори эти знания не применял. А стоило бы. Потому что, в отличие от девушек Ковчега, Эмори, как и Эхо, не была защищена, и забеременеть могла легко.

Но ведь прошло столько времени, ведь они вместе уже почти четыре года, а ничего не случилось. И если Мерфи на эту мысль больше вздохнул с облегчением — и потому, что не представлял себе еще одного младенца на Кольце, и потому, что просто не был готов к такому повороту, — то Эмори-то уже начала волноваться. А может, и не начала, а давно волнуется, просто наконец дозрела до вопросов и сомнений вслух.

Что ей сказать, Мерфи не знал. На Земле — знал бы: «Ну и хорошо, тебе что, надоела свободная жизнь? Куда нам в этих пещерах-дорогах еще ребенок». И, наверное, Эмори с ним согласилась бы. Но здесь, когда она увидела, что рождение ребенка ничего не ломает, когда осознала, что со всем этим можно справиться, особенно если все помогают, когда подержала чужого сына на руках, когда полюбила его, когда увидела, как он ей улыбается, когда он начал ее узнавать едва ли не раньше, чем мать с отцом, когда впервые произнес ее имя, когда сделал свои первые шаги именно для... 

Хотя нет. Первые шаги Ро сделал на глазах Мерфи, словно специально для него этот выход приберегал. Впервые пошел сам, от стены в его руки, радостно улыбаясь только ему, во все свои два мелких, только что показавшихся зубика. А ведь это мог быть его сын. Или дочь. И это своему ребенку он мог показывать звезды в иллюминаторе, снег в морозильной камере и рыбок на экране одного из найденных ими планшетов, рассказывать перед сном сказки про принцев и принцесс. Это своего ребенка он мог обнимать, когда тот плакал бы, это своего ребенка он мог бы подкидывать и ловить, слушая, как тот радостно взвизгивает. И называл бы ребенок его не искаженным именем, а «папа». Как Ро научился говорить Беллами, от чего тот цвел и сиял, как ни от чего другого за все время, что Мерфи его помнил.

Так что Мерфи не знал, что сказать своей Эмори. Сейчас у него не повернулся бы язык произнести «да не нужны мне никакие дети, не будет и не надо», как он думал бы на Земле несколько лет назад. Потому что внезапно оказалось, что нужны. И так же внезапно пришло понимание, что их может и не быть.

***

Беллами не часто дежурил в гидропонном в одиночку, а Монти на четком соблюдении очередности дежурств и не настаивал. Беллами подозревал, что разочаровал его когда-то, а у Монти была хорошая память, но повышенная тактичность, пока дело не касалось жизни и смерти. Поэтому напрямую он ни разу ничего не высказал, если не считать самого первого дежурства, когда Беллами уснул на посту и пропустил поломку обогревателя. Ни одной грядки тогда не пострадало, но выволочка была знатная, Монти потом аж извинялся. Может, с тех пор память о том проступке и всплывала иногда... но вслух никогда не озвучивалась. Как бы то ни было, но Беллами с тех пор старался проводить свои редкие дежурства идеально, и ему казалось, что получается.

Харпер пришла за час до начала своей смены, когда он закончил снимать показания приборов, навел порядок во всем отсеке и присел передохнуть.

— Ты чего так рано? — вместо приветствия спросил Беллами.

— Монти уснул раньше, чем я до него дошла, — уклончиво ответила она и присела на табурет рядом, со странно серьезным задумчивым лицом. — Я не знала, к тебе или к Мерфи с этим идти... выбрала тебя.

Беллами насторожился. Что это был за вопрос, в котором Мерфи заслуживал доверия меньше, чем он?

— Что бы мы сделали, если бы у нас появился еще один ребенок?

Беллами порадовался, что сидит. Пришлось сделать вид, что его очень заинтересовала табличка на мониторе. Харпер терпеливо ждала. Табличку эту она знала как облупленную, и прекрасно видела, что ничего интересного в ней за последние несколько часов не появилось.

— Какой срок, хоть примерно? — не нашел ничего лучше вместо ответа Беллами. Харпер внезапно смутилась.

— Я... мы... Я не про себя, — помотала она головой. 

— А про кого?

— Я вообще.

Беллами выдохнул, не особо сдерживаясь, и повернулся к ней всем корпусом.

— Предупреждать же надо, — укоризненно, но не скрывая облегчения, сказал он. — А вообще... Ну, родим, вырастим и воспитаем, а есть другие варианты?

— Нет.

Беллами подумал, что это не все. Потому что Харпер сидела все с тем же выражением лица — будто перед ней стоит нерешаемая проблема, а вопрос про ребенка был просто отвлекающим маневром.

Он вздохнул и взял ее руки в свои.

— Что случилось, Хари?

— Ты никогда не думал, почему Эмори не... почему Эхо уже родила, а Эмори... У нее же тоже нет импланта. Но есть Джон и вы с Монти... А она никак...

Беллами обычно медленно догонял такие намеки, но тут его почему-то озарило моментально.

— Я — не думал. А вот она, значит, задумалась.

Харпер молча кивнула.

Это было нехорошо. Может быть, хуже, чем если бы все девушки разом родили по ребенку. Потому что решить проблему с увеличением населения они в состоянии — запас прочности у Кольца и систем жизнеобеспечения был, благодаря Рейвен и Монти, — а вот решать проблему с тоской, разочарованием и депрессией у ребят Беллами так толком и не научился. Это Мерфи можно расслабить и разговорить в постели, а затем успокоить и уравновесить, у них нарисовалась своя схема борьбы с депрессиями, но в том, что секс и рациональное «да ладно, смирись, другого пути нет» поможет в этом случае с Эмори, Беллами сильно сомневался.

— Она начала спрашивать, — печально продолжила Харпер. — Я сперва даже не поняла, к чему она. Она меня спросила, как определить бесплодие. А я, дура...

— Почему тебя? — вырвалось у Беллами раньше, чем он понял, что спросил глупость.

— А кого? — изумилась Харпер. — Джона или тебя? Ты сам понял, что предложил?

Беллами вздохнул снова. Да понял он, что снова сглупил.

— Я теперь не знаю, как с ней заговорить об этом. Или с Джоном. 

— А заговорить надо, — медленно сказал Беллами. — Иначе может быть хуже, чем тогда с Мерфи. Он-то просто по Земле тосковал.

— А она тоскует по ребенку, и обвинять будет себя.

Харпер знала, о чем говорила: это она в свое время вытаскивала Эмори из недр самоуничижения, когда они с Мерфи в самом начале их отношений чуть все не испортили.

— Я поговорю с Джоном, — решил Беллами. — В конце концов, он в этих делах лучше всех нас разбирается. И в Эмори тоже.

***

Скачок напряжения в медчасти поздно вечером Рейвен не то чтобы напугал, но сильно насторожил, хоть и выправился моментально. Поэтому она заблокировала центральный компьютер, захватила контейнер с инструментами и торопливо направилась проверять обстановку.

Обстановка оказалась приближенной к боевой. Такого бардака у аккуратиста Мерфи никогда не наблюдалось, разве что в самом начале их жизни на Кольце, пока медчасть еще не стала его владением. Посреди помещения в недрах развороченного агрегата неясного назначения кто-то ковырялся. Рейвен видела только согнутую спину, а голова, плечи и руки скрылись в бело-серебристом прямоугольном кожухе.

— Ну, и что это? — спросила она. 

Спина вздрогнула, ковыряние прекратилось, и спустя несколько секунд человек выпрямился.

— А Мерфи знает, что ты разнес его лазарет? — уточнила Рейвен, пока тот размышлял над ответом на первый вопрос.

— Нет, — помотал Монти головой и виновато глянул из-под лохматой челки: — Ничего не вылетело? Я не рассчитал подачу...

— Если б вылетело, я бы с тобой иначе разговаривала, — пожала Рейвен плечами и двинулась в обход пластиково-металлического монстра. Кажется, это был гибрид капсулы реанимации и сканера, по крайней мере, она опознала некоторые детали второго, вполне органично втиснутые в первую. — Так что это и почему тайком?

Монти вздохнул и развел руками.

— Я все рассчитал и думал, что за ночь справлюсь. А перетаскивать капсулу отсюда в мастерскую... — Он покачал головой. 

Да, это была бы та еще операция, и один он точно не справился бы.

— Но тайком-то почему?

— Не хотел, чтобы Джон знал.

Чудесно. У Мерфи что, день рождения, а она забыла? Или это не сюрприз, а желание избежать разборок?

— Ну, я не Джон, — решительно сказала Рейвен. — Поэтому или ты сейчас же все объясняешь, или утром об этой террористической акции по разгрому лазарета будут знать все, включая Роана. И не исключая Джона.

Монти еще раз вздохнул, но, кажется, понял, что если хочет успеть хотя бы прибраться, спорить не стоит.

Харпер по секрету поделилась с ним одним разговором с Эмори, и Монти решил, что для разрешения ее проблемы им жизненно необходим работающий медицинский сканер. Но тот портативный, что бросили при отлете на Землю, оказался нерабочим, — потому его и бросили, — а реанимационная капсула тоже не годится по своему прямому назначению, но зато ее блок питания и пара механизмов вполне совместимы со сканером, и если обойти пару узлов, то вполне реально соединить оба аппарата в один и тогда...

— Стоп, Эмори больна? Зачем ее сканировать или реанимировать? — Сперва Рейвен хотела поинтересоваться схемой, по которой Монти собирался сводить несводимое, но тут ее озадачил более важный нюанс.

Монти замялся.

— Не больна. Ну, не больше чем обычно... Рейв, это ее секрет.

— От Мерфи?

— От него в первую очередь.

Рейвен не знала, что делать — то ли давить, то ли смириться. Но Монти никогда не стал бы вредить, ни намеренно, ни случайно, это же Монти...

— Ладно, — махнула она свободной от контейнера рукой. — Показывай, где не стыкуется. Вместе разберемся.

Спустя три часа Рейвен лежала в капсуле, а Монти деловито снимал показания датчиков и созерцал результаты сканирования на мониторе лазаретного компьютера.

— Ну? Что у меня там отваливается? — спросила она, когда лежать слегка надоело.

— Я не очень разбираюсь в показаниях. Но сканер точно не выявил воспалений и повреждений... ну, кроме левой ноги, — уточнил Монти. — Зато по ней сразу ясно, что сканер работает! Ой, прости...

— Ну, для нее мне сканер не нужен, — усмехнулась Рейвен, откинула прозрачную крышку и села. — Главное, что работает. Так, давай убираться, а то Мерфи утром устроит скандал, он умеет, и тогда придется все-таки объяснять.

— Спасибо, что помогла, — невпопад сказал Монти и подал ей руку, а когда она выбралась, вдруг продолжил, не выпустив ее ладони: — Эмори боится, что не может иметь детей. Ей нужно знать точно.

Такого поворота Рейвен не ожидала. Что ж, тогда понятно, почему Мерфи последний, кому стоит все это рассказывать, и понятно, почему сканер — с ним хоть какая-то надежда разобраться есть, хотя...

— Ты ж понимаешь, что разобраться в результатах мы без Джона не сможем? — тихо спросила она. — Он анатомию и файлы лазарета уже три года грызет. Мы ж еще три года будем его догонять. А ей ответы нужны сейчас.

Монти сжал пальцы и тут же выпустил ее руку.

— Давай уберемся тут. А потом возьмем Хари и решим, что делать.

— Давай. Только решать надо не с Харпер, а с Эмори.

В конце концов, это ее тело, ее мужчина и ее проблема. 

И еще это проблема Мерфи. Потому что он Эмори любит. А еще потому, что Рейвен видела, как он сиял, когда Ро сделал свои первые шаги из его рук. И каким непривычно нежным и ласковым становился его взгляд, когда он наблюдал за мальчиком в объятиях Эмори. И как увлеченно он играл с Ро в прятки и ладушки, как рассказывал сказки... Он был бы замечательным отцом. И, кажется, хотел бы им быть.

Для него это тоже будет проблема.

***

Беллами на вечерней тренировке казался совершенно отсутствующим, хоть и пришел вовремя, что было редкостью. Эхо даже спросила, не случилось ли чего на дежурстве в гидропонном, но нет, там, по его словам, все прошло гладко и спокойно. Эхо не стала настаивать, однако после третьего подряд его падения в спарринге привычно протянула ему руку и отказалась продолжать. Избиение родного мужа в минуты его рассеянности не входило в список ее любимых занятий.

Выяснять, что произошло, не стала. Они с Беллами давно выработали правило: если у одного из них появляется проблема, он сам расскажет о ней, когда решит, что пришло время поделиться. А до тех пор не выспрашивать и не надоедать. У этого правила было одно условие, которое они неукоснительно соблюдали после памятного выяснения «кто что делает не так», и которое помогало выдерживать такие периоды молчания: если проблема не решается, ею делятся. Никто не молчит дольше трех-четырех дней. 

У Беллами это был первый день.

Эхо оставила его в зале наедине с грушей, которой было безразлично, насколько мала концентрация его внимания, а сама пошла в сторону душевой — перед сном, особенно после тренировок, она привыкла очищать свою кожу. Этой привычке было не больше трех лет, но Эхо нравилось чувствовать себя чистой в постели. Здесь, на Кольце, такие ритуалы были нормой, и хотя уклад жизни Азгеды не забылся, но возвращаться к нему ей давно не хотелось. Разве что очень не хватало тренировок на мечах с умелым воином, чтобы не терять боевую форму. Ничего, Беллами и Джон вполне могли составить ей компанию, когда находились в нужном настрое.

Душевая оказалась занята. Эхо походила по коридору, постояла у двери, посидела на полу, и только когда она была уже готова стучать, а потом и взламывать замок, дверь изволила открыться. Эмори, возникшая на пороге, некоторое время смотрела на Эхо, словно не узнавая, потом моргнула и тихо сказала, словно извиняясь:

— С Роаном Джон. Я попросила его посидеть, пока я тут... я уже иду обратно.

Эхо озадачилась, потому что эти интонации и опущенные глаза они оставили позади несколько лет назад, и уж точно забыли о них, когда Эмори стала второй матерью для их с Беллами сына и подругой, почти сестрой для Эхо. Возвращение этой прошлой пустынной фрикдрены, не поднимающей глаз при воинах, ее насторожило. Поскольку между ними не было никаких негласных правил и договоренностей о не расспрашивании, она просто ухватила готовую ускользнуть прочь Эмори за плечи и поймала ее взгляд — хотя это и было непросто.

— Что случилось?

— С Ро все в порядке, — как-то испуганно вскинулась Эмори. — Правда в порядке, он спит уже три часа почти, и до утра будет спать, он поел, наигрался, Джон ему сказку рассказал... все хорошо!

— С тобой что случилось!

Эмори некоторое время недоумевающе смотрела на нее, а потом улыбнулась почти обыкновенно, не испуганно и виновато, а просто — вроде даже с облегчением, но что-то в ее лице по-прежнему беспокоило Эхо.

— И со мной все в порядке. Ничего не изменилось. 

Улыбка погасла, Эмори словно задумалась на мгновение, вдруг вывернулась из ее ослабевшей хватки, бросила «извини, я сейчас!» и снова скрылась в душевой.

Эхо постояла в пустом коридоре, подумала, что Джон в состоянии уберечь Ро от дурных снов и падения с кровати, а потому ее внимание сейчас гораздо нужнее Эмори, и решительно открыла дверь, которую та закрыть то ли забыла, то ли не успела. Войдя внутрь, Эхо услышала характерные звуки и поспешно закрыла за собой дверь, свободной рукой нашаривая на поясе фляжку с водой, которую носила по привычке все эти годы при себе, как и кинжал. Дождалась, пока Эмори выйдет из кабинки и протянула ей воду:

— Были бы на Земле, я решила бы, что ты отравилась несвежим мясом. Выпей, станет легче. Джон говорил, когда так выворачивает, организм быстро лишается воды и делается еще хуже...

И тут она вспомнила. Джон и правда это говорил. Когда вот так же выворачивало ее.

— И давно у тебя это... отравление?

Эмори оторвалась от фляжки, аккуратно вытерла горлышко ладонью и вернула Эхо.

— Не знаю. Недели две. — Она словно спохватилась и затараторила: — Но я здорова, правда, жара нет, аппетит есть, и работать я могу... Я первым делом температуру померила, как почувствовала... наверное, просто устала, все нормально, скоро пройдет! Я не болею, я не заразная, Ро ничего не грозит! 

— За две недели мы бы уже заметили, если бы ему что-то угрожало, — резонно заметила Эхо и убрала фляжку на место. Подумала, вдохнула поглубже и спросила в лоб:

— Когда у тебя последний раз шла кровь?

Эмори ее поняла не сразу. А когда поняла, смутилась, как будто они не подруги, а совершенно незнакомые люди.

— Я не помню, — тихо отозвалась она наконец. — Тут трудно считать дни. Да и какая разница. 

— Эй, это важно. Если у тебя ее не было в нужное время...

— У меня не бывает нужного времени, — еще тише сказала Эмори, и Эхо пришлось склониться ниже, чтобы слышать. — Это у вас все по циклам. А я фрикдрена. Я и не женщина.

— Чего?! 

— Неважно. Слушай, мне уже лучше, спасибо за воду. Я пойду, а то Джон будет волноваться.

Кажется, чистой Эхо сегодня будет не скоро.

Она загородила дверь и снова положила руку на плечо Эмори.

— Если ты такая к нему придешь, он будет волноваться еще больше. Рассказывай. Что за чушь до сих пор сидит у тебя в голове. А заодно вспоминай, когда последний раз...

— Я не помню, — упрямо повторила Эмори. — Какая разница. Если бы я болела от того, что мое тело периодически забывает, что оно женское — я бы сдохла давно. 

— Когда.

— Ну... наверное, когда мы отмечали большой урожай. У Монти на гитаре тогда лопнула очередная струна. Я за запасной бегала, и тогда вот... наверное тогда. Потом больше не помню.

Большой урожай они сняли два с лишним месяца назад. 

— И что, ты не хочешь рассказать Джону? Он в этом больше нас понимает.

— Не хочу. Придется рассказывать слишком много. Я не готова ему это сказать.

Так она понимает, что с ней происходит? Тогда при чем тут это «не женщина», и почему она считает, что Джону не понравится ее новость? Это Эхо в свое время боялась, потому что никак не могла поверить, что для Беллами она жена, что он и правда ее любит, что хочет от нее детей... они же раньше были врагами. Но Джон и Эмори так давно вместе и так любят друг друга, это все знают... в чем она-то может сомневаться? Неужели он не обрадуется, что у него будет сын? Или дочь. Обрадуется, он так любит детей, это же видно, по тому, как он обращается с Роаном. Может, она боится, что ребенок не от него? Наверное, на Земле это было бы важно, но у них тут все иначе… Джон бы считал его своим.

— Думаешь, он может не принять это? — осторожно спросила она.

— Нет, — помотала Эмори головой. — Что ты. Думаю, он все примет, это же Джон. Он всегда говорил, что любит меня такой, какая я есть, и он всегда знал, с самого начала, кто я изнутри. И наверняка скажет, что ему ничего больше и не надо.

— Тогда в чем дело? — Эхо никак не могла понять, что тогда Эмори не устраивает. 

— Ему нужны свои дети. Свой сын или дочь. Ты же видишь, как он любит Ро. Он был бы замечательным отцом.

И?!

— Слушай, а может, Рейвен согласится?

На что?!

Наверное, изумление было написано у нее на лице, хотя она ни слова не произнесла, но Эмори сникла.

— Думаешь, это не поможет? Он же ее тоже любит... Ну и пусть я не могу, но у него же не одна я!

— Погоди. — А вот теперь все стало на свои места. Да глупенькая Эмори сама не понимает, что с ней происходит, толкует все точно наоборот... — Ты говоришь, что не можешь стать матерью и хочешь предложить Рейвен стать матерью детей Джона. Я правильно тебя поняла?

— Ну да. — Эмори внезапно посветлела лицом, даже улыбнулась. — Разве это плохая мысль?

— Отчего же, очень хорошая мысль, — кивнула Эхо, уже четко понимая, что нужно сделать и прямо сейчас, пока Эмори и правда не пошла предлагать Рейвен или Харпер место старшей жены в клане Мерфи. — Мы ее непременно озвучим Рейвен, но чуть попозже. А сейчас пойдем-ка в медчасть.

— Я же сказала, что здорова, — начала возражать Эмори, но сопротивляться Эхо, которая поставила перед собой цель и выстроила схему действий, было бесполезно.

В лазарете обнаружились Монти и Рейвен. При виде Эхо с Эмори они слегка изменились в лице, но тут же заулыбались. Если бы Эхо не следила за ними так внимательно, по своей неистребимой привычке, ничего бы не заметила.

— Очень хорошо, что вы тут... — начала она.

— Очень хорошо, что вы зашли! — хором с ней выпалила Рейвен, и после паузы неожиданно рассмеялась Эмори, а за ней заулыбался Монти и прыснула смешком Рейвен. Эхо не удержалась от улыбки, и дальше пошло проще.

— Мы тут одну вещь смонтировали, на себе уже проверили. Нам бы еще добровольцев, — бодро сказал Монти и широким жестом повел в сторону серебристо-белого аппарата, стоявшего у стены столько, сколько Эхо помнила медчасть. Они его починили? — Это сканер, он сканирует все тело и выдает результат. Незаменимая вещь в медчасти, как вы думаете?

— Еще бы, — кивнула Эхо, подпихивая притихшую Эмори вперед. — Очень удачная мысль.

— Мы уже нашли сканером мою ногу, — сообщила Рейвен, открывая прозрачную крышку аппарата. — Но моя нога это неинтересно, ее и без сканера видно. А у Монти просто все в норме, тоже не на чем сосредоточиться.

— Меня изучать бесполезно, — подхватила Эхо. — Меня Мерфи уже по винтикам разобрал, я тоже неинтересная... Эмори, остаешься ты.

***

— Эмори, остаешься ты, — почти весело сказала Эхо, подталкивая ее к бело-серебряному саркофагу у стены, с прозрачным колпаком, закрывающим все тело того, кто ляжет внутрь. 

Эмори не могла отвести от этой прозрачной крышки взгляд, не могла шевельнуться и не могла произнести ни слова.

Она уже видела такую камеру. Та была чуть больше и немного иначе устроена, но была точно такой же длинной и с прозрачным верхом. Она закрывалась так же над тем, кто лежал внутри. И тот, кто попадал внутрь, обратно уже не выходил. Как человек, которого она обрекла на смерть вместо себя. Тогда Эмори избежала его участи, благодаря Кларк. Но сейчас...

— Эми?

Тихий голос Монти, руки Эхо на плечах и встревоженная Рейвен, заглядывающая прямо в лицо, привели ее в чувство.

— Ничего... Я сейчас. — Эмори встретилась взглядом с Рейвен и ответила на ее невысказанный вопрос только им двоим тут понятным именем: — Бейлиз.

И увидела, как распахиваются еще шире карие глаза. 

— О боже, Эмори... 

Рейвен внезапно качнулась вперед и обняла ее так крепко, что дух перехватило, но Эмори не попыталась вырваться, а обняла ее в ответ и спрятала лицо у нее на плече.

— Прости, солнышко, я совсем не подумала... Это же совсем другое, я бы никогда... ну ты что!

Пожалуй, за долгие три с лишним года на Кольце это был первый раз, когда Рейвен вот так к ней прикасалась, и не просто прикасалась, а обнимала и гладила, и каждое ее движение, каждое слово, каждый виноватый вздох успокаивали и возвращали ощущение безопасности и тепла, чуть было не вытесненные кошмарными воспоминаниями.

— Я потом объясню, ребята, давайте отложим это все, — говорила Рейвен над ее макушкой, продолжая успокаивающе гладить по плечам и волосам. — Не надо, я совсем забыла это... Нельзя ее туда класть.

— Можно. — Эмори выпрямилась и улыбнулась. Рейвен никогда не причинит ей вред. — Теперь можно. Я просто неожиданно вспомнила совсем другое... А это просто сканер. Я знаю, что это такое. Давайте попробуем. 

В конце концов, она не трусиха. А сканер им всем пригодится. И он безвреден, ведь Монти и Рейвен уже испытали его на себе. Сейчас она сможет принести всем пользу, а заодно узнает, что не так с ее телом кроме руки.

Она решительно подошла к открытому саркофагу и ступила на подножку, чтобы забраться внутрь. Рядом тут же оказалась Эхо, на руку которой так удобно было опереться, и помогла ей улечься. Перед тем, как прозрачный колпак опустился, Эхо склонилась прямо к ее лицу и твердо сказала:

— С тобой ничего плохого не случится. Я не позволю, поняла? Дыши ровно и будь спокойна. Не нервничай. Я рядом.

Эти слова и ее уверенный голос потом звучали в ушах Эмори так, что жужжание сканера почти не было слышно.

А когда сканер утих и крышка снова поползла вверх, до ее слуха долетели совершенно посторонние звуки: 

— Ну вы совсем обалдели, что ли? Времени — полночь! Одна ушла на пять минут в сортир, вторая пошла в душевую и пропала навсегда, третьего с собаками ищет жена, которая не может гидропонику оставить без присмотра, четвертую по всем мастерским и генераторным обыскались...

— Эхо, он маму требует! У тебя совесть есть? У нас с Джоном дело, нам с тобой надо поделиться, а ты...

— Мам!

— Где Эмори вообще?

— Я здесь, Джон, — отозвалась она и села. 

Стало тихо, и только Эхо на триге негромко говорила Ро, что уже поздно и пора спать, а у мамы дела, и папа вполне может Ро уложить и полежать рядом.

— Ну и что тут происходит? Что это за... Черт, Эмори, что это за гроб?

Джон оказался рядом, и она не успела ни слова сказать, как он подхватил ее на руки и вынул из капсулы, но не поставил на пол, а прижал к себе, словно боялся отпускать, и она поняла — вспомнил то же, что и она четверть часа назад.

— Это только сканер, — тихонько сказала она прямо ему в ухо, обхватив за шею обеими руками. — Его собрали Рейвен и Монти. Мы просто проверяли его работу.

— На тебе?

— На остальных его уже проверили. — Эмори слышала, как вздрагивает его голос и как бьется сердце — как у нее чуть раньше. Только она испугалась за себя, а он — за нее. Горло перехватило от прилива невыразимой нежности, но вслух она смогла только шепнуть: — Не бойся.

— Ребята, — подал голос Монти от монитора. — Не хочу мешать, но хоть я и не специалист... Джон, тебе лучше на это посмотреть.

Эмори словно окунулась в холодную воду. Ну вот, сейчас все будет ясно. И Монти уже знает. Сейчас он покажет Джону, и... и все. Она разжала резко одеревеневшие руки и слегка уперлась ладонями в плечи Джона, тот понял и поставил ее на ноги, но от себя не отпустил — так и повел к монитору. Не убежать... да и зачем. У монитора Джон остановился, Эмори встала рядом, не поднимая глаз, и вдруг почувствовала на плечах руки — Эхо снова рядом. Отдала Ро Беллами и снова поддерживает ее, она понимает, чего Эмори ждет от этого сканирования... Осознание, что Эхо все понимает, но не отворачивается, придало сил — так же, как и рука Джона, сжимающая ее ладонь. Как всегда, когда все плохо.

— ...Ну, в общем, поздравляю, ребята, — услышала она голос Монти — уже не напряженный, а... радостный?

— А я знала, — прямо в ее ухо сказала Эхо, довольно и явно с улыбкой. — А ты говорила глупости всякие.

Эмори ничего не понимала и окончательно запуталась, когда Джон внезапно обхватил ее обеими руками и поцеловал — прямо у монитора, не обращая внимания ни на кого. Она невольно ответила на поцелуй, а когда воздух почти закончился, Джон оторвался от ее губ, развернул к монитору лицом и ткнул в него пальцем: 

— Смотри, это его сердце! Оно бьется! И в нормальном ритме, как по учебнику, смотри, сто пятьдесят два в минуту!

Чье сердце? 

На мониторе Эмори ничего разобрать не могла, кроме одного: это — она. А это — ее живот. А на нем — светлое пятнышко. И это пятнышко шевелится и сокращается. Бьется. Сердце. 

— У нас будет ребенок! — с восторгом сообщил Джон и поплыл куда-то вверх, а следом за ним уплывал вскрик Монти и голос Эхо «осторожно, это не страшно, у меня так тоже пару раз было»...

***

Спать в эту ночь легли поздно. Точнее, в это утро и рано. Монти сменил Харпер, и та очень расстроилась, что пропустила такое событие, но зато очень обрадовалась за них с Эмори. 

Эмори пришла в себя еще в медчасти, но до каюты Мерфи нес ее на руках, боясь отпустить. Казалось, если отпустит — потеряет, а потерять ее сейчас казалось втройне невозможным. Она обнимала его за шею и не поднимала головы, но он знал — она счастлива не меньше. Она же так боялась, что не сможет...

Беллами открыл дверь, пропустил их вперед и шагнул следом. 

— Белл! — раздалось в коридоре. — Тебя жена с ребенком ждут, дай ты людям наедине побыть, имей совесть! 

Рейвен бдит, подумал Мерфи и обернулся. Беллами застыл у двери с напряженным лицом — и уйти не мог, и оставаться неловко.

— Спасибо, Белл, — сказал он. — Я все понял, я объясню. Ты иди к Эхо. Завтра все вместе поговорим. Ты только не думай...

— Я и не думаю, — отозвался тот. — Эмори, Джон все тебе скажет, а я с ним согласен заранее, ясно? И вообще — поздравляю!

— Спасибо, — ответила она почти нормальным голосом.

Дверь закрылась.

А теперь надо было сказать все разом. И то, о чем они целый час говорили с Беллом, и то, что он разглядел на мониторе, и то, что просто хотелось сказать.

— Ты самая замечательная женщина на свете, — сказал он, и это было хорошее начало, потому что Эмори улыбнулась. — Ты будешь замечательной мамой. И наш малыш будет самым замечательным. И неважно, мальчик это или девочка. А знаешь, что еще неважно?

Она перестала улыбаться и смотрела широко распахнутыми родными глазами в упор, не моргая, ждала продолжения.

— Неважно, сколько у него ручек, ножек, пальчиков и глазок. Это наш ребенок и я его уже люблю, ясно?

Эмори наконец моргнула и шевельнула губами, словно пыталась что-то сказать, но не произнесла ни звука. Белл был прав — это и есть самый большой ее страх. Бедная его девочка, когда ж этот страх ее оставит...

— Только вот ручек у него две. Ножек тоже. Я посчитал, честно. А еще, пока ты там валялась на кушетке и изображала умирающую курицу, Монти увеличил изображение. — На «курице» Эмори вздрогнула и снова улыбнулась, это его приободрило. — И я посчитал пальчики. Правда, на ножках не видно, врать не буду, а на ручках всего сколько надо. И оба глазика на месте. И ушки тоже. А вот мальчик или девочка — еще неясно, рановато. 

За ножки он и сам немного переживал, но главное, что они есть, а сколько там пальцев... разве это важно?

Эмори села и вдруг закрыла лицо руками — да ладно, нашла время плакать... он же сам сейчас разревется! Мерфи обнял ее, уткнулся лицом в ее волосы и сказал прямо в них:

— А еще мне все равно, я это был или Белл. Или даже Монти. Это наш малыш. И ребята тоже так думают. Поняла?

Ему и правда было все равно. Главное — что это будет ребенок его Эмори. А Белл и Монти все равно будут рядом и запросто будут вторыми папами, как Эмори для Ро — вторая мама.

По тому прерывистому вздоху, который издала Эмори, и по тому, как она сжала руки, обнимая его, стало ясно — поняла. И наконец успокоилась.

— А еще я очень тебя люблю, кошка. Так что рожай спокойно нашего котенка. 

Эмори внезапно прыснула смехом, щекотно выдыхая ему в грудь.

— А ты тогда кто? 

Кто-кто... Они давно это выяснили с Беллом. Большой кот, который гуляет сам по себе, но если уж выбрал своего человека или свою кошку — это навсегда и по-настоящему.

— Конечно, папа-кот. Только учти: за ухом здесь чешут только меня, — заявил он, чтобы и правда не расчувствоваться до конца, и снова уткнулся в пахнущие домом волосы Эмори.


End file.
